


Wake Up

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Fun, Gen, Multi, Oops, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Mostly crack, or crack-adjacent. The staff logs many nights travelling, many more nights at events where alcohol is flowing. Occasionally, someone wakes up in a wrong bed.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 16





	1. Jay

The alarm on his phone going off cut through the throb in his head. It wasn’t the first time he’d ever woke the morning after a work function aching from too much booze, he’d muddle through. From beneath the mountain of blankets beside him though, a voice cut through.

“Make it stop.” The voice slurred and at first, Jay couldn’t place it. The bleeping carried on and a hand found his arm under the covers and swatted at him. Rolling, he snatched his phone and silenced it, dropping it back to the table with a pained groan.

The hands reached out again, this time clearly with different intent as they found his shirt covered torso.

“Henry.” The voice drew out. “Why’d I drink so much last night? You should have stopped me.” Jay instantly began to piece together the words to the currently still disembodied voice, the sinking realization slamming into him as to who he was in bed with.

Before he could formulate a response, the covers shifted and slowly a head and arm appeared, blonde hair wild from what he suspected was fairly fitful sleep. “Ma’am.” He near yelped.

She blinked at him twice, clearly trying to work out exactly what was going on. “Jay?”

He knew his eyes were the size of saucers. “Last night was all a bit fuzzy for me, Ma’am.” He tried, throwing the covers back and stumbling out of the bed. While he’d shed much of what he’d been wearing the night before, he was, thankfully, still in a white t shirt and his slacks. He sent up an appreciative prayer for that.

She started to sit up at well, but stopped, realizing that she was significantly less clothed. She’d not slept in the ball gown she’d been wearing, but that apparently hadn’t left her with much else to leave on. Looking up, Jay was still trying to profusely apologize. “Jay.” She cut him off. “Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal. I promise.” She looked around the room, trying to work out where anything was before gesturing to a shirt she’d dumped the day before on top of her bag. “Thanks.” She said when he passed it over, pulling it on before she continued. “It doesn’t have to be weird.”

Jay’s eyes landed anywhere in the room but on her, his head nodded even as he disagreed. “Yeah, okay.” He resumed finding his clothes. “I really am sorry.” He still wasn’t sure what had happened. The last he could recall was the entire staff talking at the dinner. He couldn’t even remember returning to the hotel and coming up to the rooms.

Elizabeth shook her head. “Jay.” There was warning in her voice and it startled him, his hand was on the door handle. He turned back and faced her, waiting. Her shoulders were curled forward, her chin to one side and he couldn’t help notice how different she looked sitting there with the blankets piled around her. “It’s okay.” Without her glasses and that nervous smile playing at her lips…

With another nod, he let himself out of the room and let the door click shut. Leaning against the wall, he paused a second and let out a heavy breath. He’d never imagined waking up in bed with his boss.


	2. Jay, Matt, Blake

If any of them were asked later, none of them would have been able to say whose groan against the intrusion of the morning sun came first. Or maybe it was more than one. All Blake knew was that when he sat up, rubbing a hand over his face, he didn’t expect to find two male bodies in his king-sized hotel bed.

Jay’s ‘holy shit what did we drink’ was definitely the first comment though. Followed shortly by Matt’s ‘why am I only in boxers?’ His questions made them all take stock.

“This is new.” Blake looked around. Anytime a room with a king came up, and it did often since there were so many of them that travelled together, he always did his best to snag it for himself. The luxurious space made up for having an apartment the wasn’t much bigger than his car.

“What?” Jay swung his legs off the side and sat up. “Never woke up with two men in your bed?”

“At once? No. Have you?”

Jay laughed. “Not really.”

“Can anyone remember what the hell happened?” Matt pushed up onto his elbows, squinting around for her glasses. “Are we still in…”

“France.” Blake supplied. “Of course, we could have bar hopped across to somewhere else, but this room is in France.”

“Good.” Matt fell back forward in the bed. “What time is it?” His question was muffled by the sheets.

“Early.” Jay shook his head. “We have hours yet before the plane.”

“Then why are we up?” Matt grumbled. “Too early to deal with this level of hangover.”

Clearly deciding his friend had a point, Jay collapsed back into the bed, his head barely missing landing on Matt. “More sleep, I’m in.”

Blake stared at them a minute. “I’m not getting my bed back, am I?” The only response was a pair of grunts. “Really? Can’t you go be hungover in your own rooms?”

Jay twisted to look at Blake upside down. “Too far.”

“But I wanted this room for a reason, and it wasn’t to share with the two of you.”

“Come on, Man.” Matt’s hand flailed aimlessly, making contact with Blake’s thigh. “We’re all friends here.”

“This is exactly how friendships are ruined, too little clothes and too much booze.”

“Blake!” Jay made it multiple syllables. “Sleep. We can even cuddle if you want.” He rolled over, propping his chin on Matt’s back as he gave him a bleary grin.

Blake huffed. “How am I, the only person who’s had any sort of intimate interactions with a man, the one who is most bothered by this?” As he asked, he flopped back against the pillows anyway. “We should really be banned from alcohol at these things.”


	3. Why Not

Nadine stretched, arms over her head and toes pointed. Cat like as she arched back. Relaxing again, she curled to her side, taking a minute to realize she was curled into someone else’s side. Craning her head back, she looked up to find she knew the man she was cuddled against, knew him well. For a moment, she considered panicking. She was in bed with a colleague, a much younger colleague, and she couldn’t quite remember how they’d gotten there. That should be worrying, but she decided that she didn’t really care.

Pushing up, she decided to simply take the risk, she’d caught him watching her appreciatively on more than a couple occasions, so she figured there was a good chance he’d be on board. Once he woke up anyway.

Letting the sheet fall away, Nadine assessed just how far they’d gotten in their drunken haze, he was down to his boxers and she to her lingerie. It was mornings like this, after nights like whatever the hell had happened, that she was thankful she was able to get away with camisoles most of the time. With one hand, she reached out and cupped his cheek, a smile flitting across her lips as he hummed and then inhaled as he began to wake. When he blinked and opened his eyes, freezing on her, she allowed a full smile to settle on her lips. “Good morning.”

“What?” He squinted, the haze of sleep and alcohol softening his focus.

Before he could formulate more coherent thoughts, she brought one of his hands to her hip. “One time only offer, yes or no.”

“You serious?” She could hear the want in his words.

“As a heart attack.” The speed that he pushed up, rolling them so he was hovering over her made her shriek with startled laughter. “Matt!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm going to just pick on Matt for a few...

Later, Matt would kick himself for not realizing sooner that something had been wrong. Sure, he took every advantage when on diplomatic trips to chat up the women, but he’d never before crossed that line to bring one back to his room. Or go to their room for that matter; being MIA during a work trip was a major no-no. In the moment, though, none of those things crossed Matt’s mind. Instead, as he’d woke to the feel of a woman in his arms, he’d done what he assumed any man would do- he pulled her close and spooned some more.

Somewhere in his brain, he knew they weren’t totally naked, but he didn’t mind. Still more asleep than awake, he simply shifted one leg up, pushing her leg forward as well so their spooning was even closer while his hand slipped from her hip to her stomach. He pulled her close, the room was still dark and he buried his face in her hair, breathing in as he nuzzled the breath of a kiss behind her ear. He knew she was still asleep, so let himself drift off again, just enjoying the feel of a soft, warm body in his arms.

Matt’s next awareness was as the sun began to stream in through the window, waking him again as well as the woman in his arms, who instantly stiffened. He took it to mean she hadn’t expected to wake up in a strange man’s hotel room. Well, he knew the routine for the walk of shame, he’d done it himself enough, though given their state of dress, he presumed there wasn’t too much to be ashamed of, both were wearing way too much clothing still for anything to have happened. “My flight doesn’t leave until after lunch. We don’t have to pretend this is more than it is, but it doesn’t have to be weird.”

The woman in his arms tensed more, if that was possible, and Matt was on high alert. Pushing up on one arm, he moved other hand to her shoulder. “We don’t have to…” He started, tugging her back as his words trailed off. “Umm.” Matt found himself, for possibly the first time in his life, at a loss for words.

Blue eyes squinted at him, confusion and a hint of panic flashing through them.

Matt swallowed, unable to pull his eyes away from her face even as he hoped the earth would swallow him up. “I think it goes without saying that I am at least as surprised as you are by this… Ma’am.”

It wasn’t until his boss began to move away that he realized just how their bodies were still more tangled together than not. “Sorry.” He pulled away, watching as she crawled out of bed and found her shoes. Even though she hadn’t spoken a word yet, there was no shame or haste in her movements, but then he decided that the diplomatic part of her probably wouldn’t allow it. He’d definitely seen her handle situations with exceptional grace that would have broken lesser people.

She didn’t just grab her things and bolt, but carefully took the time to redress in the pieces she’d taken off before taking a fortifying breath and turning to face him from the door. “See you at breakfast?” She finally asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded, staring into the empty space as she vanished out the door, leaving him along. He tried to process, she hadn’t freaked out, hadn’t asked him to stay quiet or threatened…anything. “I am so screwed.” He huffed, flopping back against the pillows.


	5. Matt, Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, couldn't help it.

Matt was pretty sure he was still closer to drunk than hungover, the alcohol had been flowing until the early morning hours and, judging by the clock, he’d only slept a few past that. Pushing up, he stared down at the bed; beside him stretched out Blake in a worn cotton t-shirt and pajama pants. They’d gone out, just the two of them, as none of the others had joined them on this trip; Jay had declared Nice wasn’t the place for him just yet and Nadine and Daisy had other pressing items to attend to.

He was used to seeing his friend and coworker asleep, to be honest, they were all pretty used to seeing one another asleep; they logged a third of their year at least in travel, and that was on top of their normal office hours and frequent overnights. Matt had teased him more than once that he made a horrible wingman, and it wasn’t because Blake was bad at picking up anyone; in fact quite the opposite was true, his quick wit and charm drew them in like honey. Matt’s declaration was more about the fact that with Blake around, no one ever seemed to notice him. At least to himself, he could admit he understood the draw.

Blake stirred, bringing him out of his musings, wrinkling his nose in irritation as he rubbed his face in the pillow and groaned.

Amused at his friend’s sleepy discomfort, Matt leaned over. “Morning, beautiful.” He chuckled, making Blake curl until one eye peered out at him. “Sixteen flavors of vodka.”

It brought a fresh groan out of Blake, who sagged dramatically back into the mattress. “What the hell’d we do, try them all?”

“Well, we tried to split them. You were pretty rational about the logic behind not trying them all when we started.” He huffed. “Of course, once the alcohol kicked in, you weren’t too interested in staying at the table.”

“What’d I do?” He spoke directly into the mattress, clear anticipation of humiliation in his muffled voice.

“Karaoke. It’s all hazy, but I recall you almost abandoning me because some women thought you were a famous singer. They didn’t care that you didn’t speak French.” His mind was clearing enough to remember bits and pieces. “There was a comment about it not being women you screwed after vodka shots and then they wouldn’t speak to me anymore.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, I was doing my best to translate ‘drunk Blake’ into ‘semi coherent French’ I might’ve translated that bit without thinking it through. I think they took it to mean I was the one you were taking home after the show.” The room lapsed into silence, but Matt could tell Blake hadn’t fallen back to sleep. Falling back onto the bed himself, he sighed. “I wish I knew how ‘drunk Blake’ still sings like he’s on stage in a Vegas show or something… Totally not fair.” He mumbled the last part mostly to himself.

Eventually, Blake lifted his head as if the entire conversation finally sank in. “I admitted I sleep with guys, specifically after getting vodka-plastered and you’re still here?”

Matt didn’t reply except to shrug.

“I’m bisexual.” Blake offered as a bit of clarification.

“That’s nice.” He said in the same tone he would’ve used if Blake had just said the sky was blue.

The replying silence was followed a moment later with a near-silent chuckle that vibrated the bed. “That’s nice?” He tossed his head back. “Just like that?” He turned his head so he could see Matt out of the corner of his eye. “No other comments?”

“Blake, look, my college experience might have included more than just a few hits of pot… Well, a lot of things might have happened because of the pot, but in any case…”

“Wow.” He shook his head, turning his face back into the pillow.

“So, vodka sex, is that like just when you’re good and smashed or is it more like it makes you so horny you have to deal with it to make it go away?” He watched Blake closely, he didn’t respond, but he didn’t tense up either. “Are we talking full penetration or just blowjobs or like, some kissing and rubbing and off like a rocket? Because I gotta tell ya, it’d really be nice to hear just one thing where you can’t keep total cont-” He was cut off by Blake shoving up and lunging across the bed, covering his mouth with his own, prolonging the hard kiss until Matt’s chest burned. “Shit.” It slipped out as Blake pulled back, and he offered up a teasing smirk. “Really? Couldn’t even do me the favor of a crappy kiss? Have to be great at that too?” His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

The response was a chuckle that started silent and then overtook Blake’s body, making him roll onto his back until he wore himself down.

Matt simply watched in amusement until he calmed down and turned almost serious. “Well?”

It made Blake drop his head to the side to face him. “Well, what?”

“Vodka sex?”

“We work together.” He pointed out.

“So?”

“I’ve already sobered up too much for full penetration.”

Matt smirked again and waggled his brows before opening his mouth to reply.

==

Jacket, tie, and shoes in hand, Matt pulled the hotel door shut just as the door beside it opened. He knew what he looked like, no doubt his hair was a disaster and his clothes had been hurriedly put back on. Turning, he tried to think of a quick excuse for creeping out of Blake’s room as the sun was coming up.

“Fun night?” His boss asked.

He swallowed, wondering just how much she suspected.

“Late night. The bar had sixteen flavors of vodka. And karaoke.” He watched as she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest as a single brow curved upward.

“Vodka, huh?” He watched her eyes dart to the closed fake wood door he’d just exited from. “I expect it won’t affect work.” She added cryptically before returning to her room.

He crossed the hall to his own room and then pulled out his phone, dialing Blake.

“Yeah?”

“I think we’re busted. I got caught in the hall.”

The groan Blake made was a far cry from the sound he’d made not ten minutes before. “Please tell me you didn’t mention vodka?”


	6. Jay, Nadine

Jay winced against the pain that shot through his back and neck as he slowly woke up. His eyes felt gritty, he squeezed and then tried to open them against the assault of florescent lights, trying to get his bearings. He’d fallen asleep, it seemed, on Nadine’s office couch; it was his third overnight on the seventh floor in as many days. It explained the pain though, her couch was more a loveseat, much too short for him to properly fit on, not that it was intended for sleeping anyway. His head was up on the arm, forcing his neck into the unnatural position that was causing him pain; his feet still on the floor, making his back twist, and his suit was caught, constricting him under whatever the weight was.

Biting back a groan of pain, he tried to work out what had been happening before exhaustion had taken over. There were old take out boxes mixed with binders and folders- right, the Baltic negotiations. He attempted to find a more comfortable position only to slowly realize he was well and truly pinned in place. Twisting his neck so he could see down, he stared into curly brown hair. It seemed Nadine had succumbed to slumber as well. Jay debated what to do next, they were in her glass enclosed office, but then again, they weren’t doing anything wrong and it wasn’t like everyone on the floor hadn’t seen him asleep somewhere or other by now, he’d logged a lot of overnights in his years at State.

Twisting his head back, Jay looked toward the windows, finding nothing but black sky beyond. Whatever time it was, it was still the middle of the night. Deciding that sleep was what was necessary right now, he carefully shifted onto his side, Nadine was tucked against the back of the sofa and didn’t stir, a testament, he thought, to how tired she was as well. Arranging himself to balance along the outside, Jay didn’t give falling back to sleep another thought.

==

The next time Jay woke, it was to the dull hum of people in the distance. His eyes were less gritty as he peeled them open, staring a moment at the back of the sofa over Nadine’s shoulder. It took his brain a moment to come on line enough to realize the room was now dim, the overhead lights had been turned off somehow; turning his head, he could make out that the blinds had all been drawn and the door closed as well. When he started to move, he noticed a banket over top of them, a deep blue blanket he’d seen before many times thrown haphazardly over the back of the Secretary’s couch when she pulled her own all-nighters.

A soft hum told him Nadine was starting to wake up, it was followed by a soft ‘Oh!’ of surprise at discovering where she was.

“Sorry.” Jay softly spoke as he sat up on the edge of the seat, rubbing his face. “I’m not sure when we finally gave in.”

She pushed into a sitting position. “I remember you nodding off and thinking I would shut my eyes as well for a minute.” She looked around. “Who turned off the lights?”

He lifted the edge of the blanket. “I’m guessing either the Secretary or Blake.” Because, really, they would have been the only two to bring it in. He stood and moved to a chair, trying to work the infinite kinks out of his body. “We didn’t finish the inducements; what time is it?”

“Where’d they go?”

Her question made him really look around the rest of the room. The takeout was gone as well as the binders. “I have no idea.” With a heavy sigh, Jay stood and collected the blanket. “I’ll take this back and see who’s around.”

“Yeah.” She nodded, watching him go. She’d always prided herself in not falling asleep at work, but several days running was a much younger person’s game and it had caught up with her, her brain wasn’t switching back on quite as quickly as she would’ve liked. The sound of the door pushing open again had her twisting against the protests of her body to see who it was and there stood Blake, a steaming mug in one hand and what looked suspiciously like breakfast in the other. He had his caring face on, so she simply offered him a smile as permission to do whatever he was about to do.

Blake crossed to her desk, putting the dishes down. When he’d first started, Nadine had been frustrated when he’d do such things, she had her own assistants and staff, not that she let them feed her. Ever. But each time he’d simply give her an indulgent look and did it anyway. “Tea with a hint of mint and spinach quiche.” He answered her unasked question.

“Thank you, Blake.” _‘A hint of mint’_ told her it wasn’t just one of those flavored teas in the breakroom, but that he’d whipped up his own for her, he never would admit what he did to his mint tea, but it was wonderful. “We didn’t mean to fall asleep. Thanks for turning out the lights and things?” She was asking, really, she wasn’t sure it was him.

“Oh, it wasn’t me. Well, it wasn’t all me. Also, the inducements are worked out, so you have plenty of time to enjoy your food before you’re needed in a meeting.” She knew by the look now on his face that he was waiting for her to move to her desk. He was good at shepherding people where he wanted them, and she let him do it to her now.

“You finished the inducements?”

Blake shook his head. “I only went home long enough to shower and get fresh clothes, pick up some necessary shopping for here. When I got back, you two were already asleep, so I tidied up and left you to it.” She watched him debate how much to tell. “I texted the Secretary to let her know and she came in, she felt bad. We worked the rest of the night on it.”

Well, now she just felt horrible, the whole purpose of their staying was so their boss hadn’t had to. “Oh.”

“She mentioned your office got cold, she’s the one who told me to bring the blanket.” He hesitated a moment before nodding and then vanishing out the door.

Alone, Nadine began working on her breakfast. It was good, she had to admit. She was almost halfway done when Jay reappeared.

“Hey, I’m sorry for crashing out on you last night. It won’t happen again.”

She scoffed at that. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” She responded with a smirk. “But thank you.”

“How’d- How’d you get breakfast so fast?”

“Blake brought it in.” She arched a brow his way. “Didn’t he give you any?”

“Uh, no.” Jay laughed. “That’s okay, I’ll go find something.” He turned to leave again.

“Jay.” She called him back. “Thanks for staying.” The look of surprise told her she’d caught him off guard. “My office does get cold.”


	7. Gershwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... this happened. It is not G rated.

He woke while it was still dark outside, the sky was just starting to change from black to navy. Shifting, he rolled to his side, staring at the expanse of bare flesh before him, letting his fingers ghost over the bumps of her spine. She was beautiful, he couldn’t get enough of her skin. Moving closer, he places a kiss against her shoulder blade, knowing it would start her waking up, but he didn’t care.

She hummed, turning her face so she could peek at him through her loose hair. Her favorite part of the day was getting these stolen moments where she could see the raw heat in his eyes, the openness as he bared his soul so willingly. It was more intimate than anything else they did.

As his hands moved, one over her back while the other slipped along her side, brushing her breast, he felt her flinch slightly as he hit a ticklish spot. He silently chuckled in response, easing himself up and over her body, letting the blankets push away. She was gloriously naked, and he wanted to devour every inch of her body. Too soon they would be interrupted by their real lives, but now, in this near darkness, he was going to take anything he could from her and he knew, she was more than willing to give it.

He nipped along her back, careful not to break skin as he moved lower, enjoying her ass in his hands before nipping the back of her thighs. She’d feel it all day, every time she sat, feel where he’d marked her and it did something to him, knowing he’d get to watch how she shifted in surprise at every reminder. The way he knew she’d blush when she realized he’d caught her responding. The way her chest moved when her breathing picked up the slightest bit.

Backing up, he nudged her over, eyes tracing her body up to her face. She wasn’t ashamed of her body and that turned him on. To her, nudity simply…was. She didn’t try to hide it, when they were alone, she was as comfortable naked as she was clothed.

She watched him as he crawled back up her body, nipping and kissing but giving her nothing she desperately needed. She threaded her fingers in his thick hair, scraping her nails in his scalp and smiling when he moaned against the feeling. He loved her playing with his hair, massaging his scalp. She’d posited once that she thought she could get him to come just from that stimulation, but he’d only laughed, not trying to deny it might be possible. It had become her game after that. No one really seemed to notice her touching him on occasion, so once in a while she would pass him and simply brush her hand over his head, finding herself turned on by the way he fought to avoid his eyes rolling back and a moan escaping.

He knew she was trying to drive him wild with her hands in his hair, but this morning, he didn’t care. Instead, he leaned down, biting and sucking until there was a mark on the swell of her breast, depending on what shirt she’d packed, it might not be hidden. She’d be marked as his. Scooting back again, he worked his way down her warm belly, gently moving so her legs were either side of him now. He blew against her core, watching as she arched and made that soft ‘ah’ he loved so much. He could smell her, knew she was ready already and he knew that as much as he wanted to play, their time was limited.

He crawled back up her body, framing her head with his arms, cradling her head in his hands as her legs wrapped around his calves. He let her line him up and then it was her hands on his back, encouraging him to fall into the hot abyss. It wasn’t a morning for desperate passion, but it still ended too soon. They’d both woke keyed up, this would take the edge off, but both knew they’d be finding one another again before the day ended.

Pulling free, he held his body up so he didn’t crush her as she pulled his face to hers, their kiss searing. It was almost enough to get his libido going again and he knew, if he didn’t pull back, he’d be left to a cold shower. “I hate that we have to work.” He whispered into her mouth. “Just once I want to say fuck it and stay in bed with you.”

“We’re both too duty-bound for that.” She pressed another, more chaste this time, kiss to his lips.

He disentangled his fingers from her soft curls and sat up, looking over her petite frame once again. “Fuck duty.” It slipped out, but he didn’t regret it. The coy smile it brought to her face was worth it. “Fuck you.” He added playfully, making that smile grow.

“You already have.”

He couldn’t help the laugh that came out. “I don’t know how I’m going to get through today.”

“Just close your eyes and think of Gershwin.”

He leaned in again, pressing kisses to her throat. “I definitely don’t want to fuck Gershwin.”


End file.
